OTP 30 Day Challenge (KilluGon)
by Kiki2000
Summary: This is for the OTP 30 Day Challenge and the pairing i'm using is Killua X Gon :D Enjoy!


**OTP Challenge Day 1 – Holding Hands**

Looking at the stars once again

**Author's Note: **As you probably already know, this fanfic is for the 30 day OTP challenge. If you don't know what the challenge is, it's simply a challenge where each day you have to write a fanfic on your OTP based on the prompt for the day. That means there's going to definitely be more of these. I'll try and stay as consistent as possible and upload one each day but there's no guarantee because everyone gets busy now and then. As you know, my OTP is KilluGon (Killua x Gon) so all of these fanfics will be centred on that pairing. I might try it again with other pairings if I feel like it after this challenge or I might try some other challenges with this same pairing. Feel free to tell me what your OTP is too because if I like that pairing then I'll do the challenge on them :D But anyway…I'm talking for too long so I'll just finish here. Sorry, if my fanfic is a fail or anything, I'm not that experienced with writing fanfics but I'll try my best! :P Have fun reading and I'll be happy with any reviews, good or bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned HxH then I would've made this pairing official already XD

**Normal POV**

It was a cold and dark night but lights were still on and the city central was still buzzing with people everywhere. But even with all these people, a certain spiky haired boy felt somewhat lonely. He couldn't help but think that he was officially travelling alone now without any friends to journey with him around the world. It had been five months since he and Killua parted from each other and only one week since little Kite insisted that she wanted to train with Wing and Zushi until she grew up and got stronger. Gon sighed sadly and continued his walk down to the hotel where he had booked a temporary room.

"Ah, it's so lonely without anyone else here to talk to and play with. I miss Killua…" sighed Gon, a sad expression still lingering on his face. "We were supposed to travel around the world together like we promised back at Whale Island. I know Killua has to protect his little sister but that doesn't mean I'm not sad about us separating. Then again, I shouldn't be complaining because it would be perfectly normal for Killua to hate me and leave after everything I put him through during the fight with the chimera ants…Bisky finally told me everything that happened including me totally ignoring Killua and leaving him behind and Killua still saving me even after all that. I felt horrible, no actually, beyond horrible and I still do even now! I'm such an idiot…" thought Gon as he walked down the street which had now become somewhat deserted. Gon arrived in front of the hotel and turned to face it. Then something clicked in his mind.

"I know! I'll apologise for everything the next time I see Killua! But I have to make it special…" announced Gon with a huge smile plastered across his face. Some people could say his face looked like a ray of sunshine in the middle of the dark street. Gon stood there thinking deeply for a moment. "Hmm…This is going to be harder than I thought. Heh, It's like I'm about to go on a date with Killua or something! Oh well, no point thinking about it out here, I'll continue coming up with ideas inside! This is going to be so fun, I'm sure Killua will love it. I'm probably not going to see him anytime soon but you never know for sure so I have to think of something quickly!" And with that, the eccentric 13-year-old kid raced into the hotel he had been standing in front of for the past 10 minutes and off to his room in a heartbeat. A passer-by outside was just about to call the police at the same time.

**Killua POV**

I yawned loudly and crawled out of my bed, heading to the curtains. Morning already…I'm still so tired though…I haven't been getting enough sleep lately but it doesn't bother me too much. I'm used to it. I mean, I was used to it before I met Gon but ever since then, I've been sleeping much better for some reason. Hmm, must be a coincidence. Speaking of Gon, I really miss him. It's been nearly 5 months since we parted. I didn't want to but Alluka needed me and I had to protect her from that bastard, Illumi. I'm glad Gon understood but I could tell he was still sad. It pained me a lot to have done that to him…

I pulled back the curtains and stretched in the bathing sunlight of the morning day. I looked around the small hotel room and felt a sadness creep to my chest. Alone…I hate being alone. I used to have Alluka with me a few weeks ago but she found this annoying guy called Katsumi and they became really good friends. I frowned at the thought. She told me that she'll be fine with Katsumi protecting her and that I should just go with Gon already. Geez, that girl…how does she know I even want to see Gon?! I blushed a bit but ignored it and continued my morning schedule of brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and all that stuff. Once I was ready, I walked out of the hotel and across the street, heading to my favourite chocolate shop for a morning snack. A lot of people tell me it's unhealthy but I don't really think so… Ok it should be just around the corner…Ouch! I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you!" replied the stranger who had just fallen on top of me. How did I not notice him…Wait. That voice sounds very familiar…My heart sped up a bit as I opened my eyes to see who it was. And of course like I thought, it was Gon. I'll never forget what his voice sounds like. Gon opened his eyes right after me and we awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds. I wanted to say something but I was stuttering way too much for anyone to even understand what I was saying. This is so embarrassing…especially because of the awkward position we're in.

**Gon POV**

Ok, time to head to the gym and train for the day! I'm so tired though since I was up all last night thinking of ways to apologise to Killua. I've just about figured it out! Hmm, was I supposed to take this corner…? Ow! Right as I passed the corner, I fell onto a person! I didn't even notice them. Better say sorry in case they're angry at me.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you!" I hurriedly said before getting a whiff of his scent. That smell…It can't be, can it? I opened my eyes and prove my thought right, Killua's face was inches away from mine and he was staring straight at me. It was a bit awkward since neither of us were saying anything…that is if you don't count Killua's mumbling. But I wonder…Why is his face so red? Does he have a fever?!

**Normal POV**

In the middle of a small, crowded street, right next to a corner, lay Gon and Killua on top of each other, with shocked and surprised expressions. A few people started complaining and tripping on the two so Gon decided to get up and pull Killua up with him. Before Killua could say anything, Gon grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"Killua! I missed you so much!" yelled Gon happily. He sounded like a kid who had just received the best birthday present ever. Killua would've probably been on the verge of tears if it hadn't been for his pride right about now. He usually wouldn't hug Gon back in these cases because it would be embarrassing but this was an exception. Killua could tell that Gon was really happy and frankly, he himself was too.

"Gon! How have you been? Did you miss me that much?" replied Killua with a small smile creeping on his face. I mean, who couldn't smile at Gon's happy expression. He looked so cute– Wait what? Did I just think that Gon was _cute_?! Stupid brain! He's only my friend! Killua quickly brushed aside his thoughts as he heard Gon speak again.

"Killua, come with me!" answered the excited, green haired kid who grabbed Killua's hand and ran ahead, dragging the now shocked boy behind him.

"Wait, Gon! Where are we going?!" responded Killua, who had no choice but to follow his friend to wherever he was going. Gon didn't answer back and just kept running with Killua, and Killua could tell he had a huge smile covering his face so Killua just stayed silent and continued running with him. Killua would never say this out loud but in him mind, he only thought one thing, "_I wouldn't mind going anywhere as long as it was with you…"_

**Gon POV**

"Ok we're here!" I said loudly even though Killua was right next to me. Killua looked around in confusion before facing me again.

"And…where is here?" asked Killua who was also taking note that it'll be dark soon since they'd been running quite a distance. I smiled and sat down on the evenly spread out grass of the hill that I had taken me and Killua to. Killua was about to complain but decided against it and sat down next to Gon.

"This hill is called star-crest hill. I came across during training and thought it was pretty so sometimes I sneak out at night and lie down here. If you look at the sky during the night from this hill, you can see that the stars shine really bright. That's probably how the hill got its name," I explained, since it looked like Killua was about to hit me for dragging him all this way without explanation. "It's nearly night time so let's wait it out a bit!" I then noticed that Killua didn't have his little sister anywhere near him which was odd since Killua really cares about her. I decided to ask to make some conversation instead of jst sitting here awkwardly.

"Oh, Alluka? Well, it's a long story," replied Killua, looking a bit annoyed at the thought. I guess something happened that Killua didn't like.

"I'm all ears," I answered. "After you told me what happened with you, I'll tell you what happened with me. By then, it should become dark!" We then tod each other our experiences while we were separated and it included a lot of laughs and fun. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

**Killua POV**

Night time slowly crept in and the stars began shining one by one. Me and Gon were in the middle of a playful fight because of a stupid thing Gon said like usual, when Gon first noticed the stars.

"Wow! Killua, look! They're so pretty!" shouted Gon excitedly. I admit they do look really beautiful in the night sky. I was about to respond to Gon when all of a sudden he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me straight in the face with a serious expression. I had no idea what he was going to say next but my heart started speeding up really fast and I felt like my face was being cooked in an oven. Gon only ever shows his serious face when he's about to do something really important.

"Killua! I'm so sorry for everything and thanks for always sticking with me and saving me even when you could've just left! I really owe you one," said Gon sincerely, who looked like he was now on the verge of tears. What am I supposed to say to that?! I just feel so happy at the moment that I'm starting to believe this whole day is a dream. I hugged Gon for a bit and then let go since this was all just way too embarrassing. I really didn't want him to see my tomato face so I hit him gently on the head as soon as we stopped hugging. Well as gently as I could anyway which wasn't really gently at all.

"Oww! What was that for?!" said the surprised boy, while clutching his sore head. I felt a bit bad for hitting him but imagine how awkward it would be if he saw my face like this.

"Baka! You don't say stuff like that with a serious face all of a sudden! You surprised me. And anyway, you don't need to say thank you to your best friend. It's obvious that I'd help you no matter what! I'm not ever going to leave you, alright?" I quickly replied. Seriously Gon, stop making me so embarrassed! Gon simply stared at me with amazement and then did one of his signature smiles. I swear that could actually blind someone if they're not careful.

"Yeah! Thanks Killua! I'll definitely go anywhere with you!" shouted Gon enthusiastically. I face palmed a bit at the fact that he still said thanks again anyway and then we both looked up at the stars again. After a bit, I turned my head to face Gon while he was still staring at the stars. Heh, this reminds me of when we were looking at the stars in Whale Island except there was one big difference between then and now. Back then, I couldn't stop staring at the stars because they were so beautiful…but now I can't stop staring at Gon because to me, he shines brighter than any star…

Why are you asleep?! I take my eyes off of Gon for one second and he falls asleep on me! I guess he must've been really tired for some reason. Hmm, I wonder why… Ah well, never mind then, I guess I'm sleeping out here tonight. I lied down next to the sleeping Gon and closed my eyes. A few minutes passed but I was getting nowhere with sleeping so I opened my eyes and turned to my side in Gon's direction. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully and had a small smile on his face. Good, I hope he has some nice dreams. I then glided my eyes down to his hand. Whenever I held Gon's hands, I always felt safe and protected by him and I felt like I could protect Gon at any moment. It felt like we were connected. I wish I could always hold Gon's hand…

I don't know if it was because I was tired or because I hadn't seen Gon in a long time, but I felt a longing to hold his hand again. I reached my hand up to Gon's but decided against my thoughts and was about to draw my hand away when something I didn't expect happened. Gon's hand grabbed mine roughly and our fingering intertwined. Ok, if I thought that I couldn't fall asleep before, then there's no chance now because my heart is literally about to leap out of my chest. Even if I tried pulling my hand away, it would take a lot of effort because Gon's holding my hand really securely. All I could do was lie back down and try to sleep. It surprisingly wasn't as bad as I thought because Gon's hand was so nice and warm that I fall asleep nearly straight away. I have a feeling I'm finally going to have a relaxing sleep once again since 5 month ago…and I did.

**Normal POV**

The sun rose and the birds chirped away to their hearts' content. The grass and tress danced along with the morning wind. On top of the hill, two boys lay down sleeping while holding hands. They both had peaceful faces on them that if someone who didn't know them, walked by and saw them, they would think that the two were simply normal, everyday kids. Bisky, one of the two boys' few masters happened to be strolling by the hill when she cast her eyes on the two.

"Geez, these two," she said, shaking her head. She couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight and then take a photo of them with her phone. Her main thought was, "_I could totally use this as blackmail towards Killua!_"

**Author's Note: **Ok, this went wayyyy longer than I originally planned. I just kept getting ideas and I couldn't stop myself! But anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this! The rest of the fanfics for the OTP challenge will probably be along this length too and I'll post a new one each week (even though it's supposed to be a daily challenge :c). I'll try and put POVs from both of them and none of the fanfics are going to connect to each other so each one shot will be random (unless I change my mind :P). Hope you had fun reading my fanfic and feel free to like and comment :D


End file.
